Odio Amarte
by Victorique
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces no te has enamorado de la persona equivocada? Pero que mas puedes hacer, te has enamorado quieras o no, lo has hecho... ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Odiar a quien amas?
1. Chapter 1

_****Huy hace tiempo que no escribía nada de nada... así que ahora traigo este Fanfic, espero que les agrade (:_

* * *

_**POV RIMA**_

No era común que yo sintiera todo esto, mucho menos si se trataba del idiota de Fujisaki Nagihiko, él tipo más fastidioso que pude haber conocido en mi vida, aun no tengo idea de cómo pude haber logrado sentir esto por él, pero lo sabía… estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él… ¿Cómo? Ni yo misma me lo podía explicar, pero de un tiempo a otro ese tipo tan estúpido y patético que tanto odiaba empezó a importarme de verdad como nunca lo había hecho.

- Y así es como lo tenemos que hacer  
- Pero… Yaya de verdad crees que sea una buena idea  
- ¡Claro que lo es!  
- ¿Lo es?  
- Ha vamos Amu-chi no seas aguafiestas, se trata de su fiesta de graduación, no podemos hacer que los demás del 6° grado se aburran, necesitamos un espectáculo, ¡Les digo!

De verdad que ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en cosas como Fujisaki Nagihiko, teníamos que planear todo para la graduación que estaba a pocos días a llegar y yo parecía atrapada en mi pequeño mundo de "niña enamorada" y no es que lo pareciera, sino que así es como yo me veía.

- Yaya –dije después de un buen rato sin hablar en un lugar que no fuera mi mente- ¿Esto lo haces por el entretenimiento de los graduados o por el tuyo? –Pregunte ya que conocía bien los trucos de Yaya para que se hiciera lo que ella quisiera  
- Vamos Rima-tan, lo hago por ustedes, ¡Por ustedes!  
- Uhm, yo creo que no tan mala idea, después de todo la fiesta es para nosotros… ¿Tú qué piensas Hotori-kun? –Comento Nagihiko  
- Primero tendríamos que ver el presupuesto… hemos gastado más de lo previsto con todos los materiales y la comida  
- Ha, no es justo Yaya quiere un espectáculo en su fiesta –agrego al momento Yaya haciendo pucheros  
- ¿No que era por nosotros? –hable demostrando frialdad en mis palabras mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, estaba cansada- Así que ese era tú plan  
- Ha, Rima-tan eres muy aburrida…

Lo era… era realmente aburrida en todo aspecto, lo único que podría hacer que llame la atención es hacer el cambio de personalidad en frente de todo mundo. Baje mi mirada y me quede viendo la mesa del jardín real, yo era incluso más aburrida que esa mesa…

- Me voy –dije de la nada levantándome de mi lugar- estoy cansada y por lo visto ustedes no van a llegar a ningún acuerdo –tome mi bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, nadie dijo nada. Al parecer no era importante mi presencia en ese lugar…

* * *

_ **POV NAGIHIKO**_

Desde hace unos días había notado como Rima-chan se cerraba más y más de todos nosotros, perecía como lo era antes, como Amu me la describió antes de que ellas se hicieran amigas. Se comportaba muy rara.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rima-tan?  
- No se… Chicas, ¿ustedes no han escuchado nada de Kusukusu? –Amu-chan pregunto a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia  
- Solo nos ha dicho que Rima está actuando raro  
- Nagi también se dio cuenta de eso –les dijo Rhythm a todos  
- Iré a ver si la puedo alcanzar… adiós –me levante, tome mi mochila y Salí corriendo- ¡Rhythm! –lo llame en un momento que me detuve  
- ¡Lo siento Nagi, no sabía que no querías decirle a nadie!  
Suspire- Descuida… vamos tenemos que buscar a Rima-chan

Corrí hasta la salida de la escuela pero no había rastro de ella, la conocía y sabia que no era tan rápida para haber llevado tanto camino recorrido. Me cruce de brazos y me puse a pensar un momento.

- Se que Rima-chan no corre tan rápido por lo cual no pudo ya haber llevado camino que no se vea desde aquí  
- Nagihiko –Temari me hablo- no crees que Rima aun este…  
- Puede que sí, pero… ¿Dónde? –mire hacia el cielo y me quede mirándolo recordando

_- Rima sí que ha cambiado_  
_ - ¿Cambiado? ¿Cómo era antes Rima-chan?, Amu_  
_ - Hum… era bastante fría, no te la imaginas, por lo general no sonreía y mucho menos hablaba y si lo hacía era algo hiriente o controlador… pero a causa de un cambio de personalidad frente al grupo se volvió normal por así decirlo, aunque a ella le causo mucha pena, la pobre salió ese día llorando del salón tuve que buscarla por todas partes y al final estaba escondida en el patio trasero, después de ello cambio mucho._

**¡Eso! **

- ¡Creo que ya sé dónde buscarla! –grite entusiasmado, cosa que sorprendió a Temari y Rhythm. Salí corriendo a donde yo me imaginaba que estaba, pero por mi mente pasaba si en verdad la podría ayudar en algo… ¿Podría ayudar a Rima con lo que le preocupaba?


	2. Chapter 2

**POV RIMA**

- ¡Rima! ¡Rima! ¿Estás bien?  
- Si… eso creo –respondí a mi chara que se veía preocupada. Me sentía extraña pero no sabía porque, era como si estuviera sola por completo, como si el mundo que me rodea se haya vuelto nada...

Desesperada inunde mi cara en mis rodillas, como siempre lo había hecho, no tenía ganas de llorar pero me sentía deprimida, era muy extraño todo lo que sentía no le daba explicación alguna hasta que la sonrisa de alguien paso por mi cabeza, allí estaba él con tu estúpido rostro sonriendo como siempre seguido de esos incontenibles nervios y sonrojos sin sentido que me daban.  
**¡Porque!  
**En un ataque de desesperación aun mayor sentí como por mis mejillas corría un par de lágrimas que habían salido sin mi consentimiento. Me sentía estúpida, estúpida por ser tan débil desde que había descubierto que estaba tonta y ciegamente enamorada de alguien como él… ¡Me desconocía! Todo el tiempo decía "el amor es estúpido" "Para que sufrir por alguien que al final te va a engañar o lastimar" Pero… algo, lo que sea que fuera mi hizo enamorarme de quien yo no quería, de quien yo ni loca quería sentir todo este tipo de cosas.  
**¡Te odio!  
**Odio cada vez que me sonríes, cada vez que me hablas. ¡Te odio! Entonces porque siento todo esto, porque no puedo detener toda esta mezcla de sentimientos absurdos sin sentido ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de recordar cuando hablas conmigo? ¿Soy tan patética? Estoy llorando por él, por él y solamente por él ¿verdad? ¿Él es el problema en todo esto? ¡Él es quien hace que me sienta así!

-Si tan solo desaparecieras de mi vida…

Estaba harta de sentir toda esta mezcla de sentimientos completamente desconocidos para mi, si tan solo ese día no te hubiera conocido ahora no tendría que preocuparme por sentir toda esta sarta de tonterías. Y no puedo negar que siento esto por ti porque sería una mentirosa y hace tiempo que deje de engañar gente…

- ¡Rima-chan! ¿Estás bien?  
- Na… ¡Nagihiko! –Levante mi rostro y me quede asustada viéndolo  
- ¡Estas llorando! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te siente mal? –Me pregunto él hincándose frente a mí. Su rostro se notaba preocupado ¿Lo estaba?  
- E… estoy bien… -susurre atontada  
- ¿Segura?  
- Si… estoy bien –iba a levantarme pero en ese momento sentí la mano de Nagihiko en mi mejilla limpiando una de mis lágrimas  
- Esa no es la Rima-chan que conozco –me lo dijo sonriéndome

Comencé de repente a sentirme verdaderamente nerviosa por lo que baje la mirada inmediatamente y no dije nada más. Solo sentía como limpiaba mis lágrimas. Cuando termino regrese mi mirada hacía él, Nagihiko me volteo a ver y me sonrió para después acariciar mi cabello levemente.

- No era necesario hacer todo esto –le dije de nuevo bajando la mirada. Esa sonrisa me había hecho ponerme nerviosa y con su caricia sentí como si estuviera sonrojada.  
- ¿Por qué? Se supone que eres mi amiga, debo preocuparme por ti… ¿No es obvio?  
- Yo nunca te di el consentimiento de que me llamaras "amiga" –mencione seriamente. Tome su mano que estaba en mi cabello, la quite de allí bajándola con suavidad pero no solté su mano después de eso, continúe tomando su mano levemente.  
- No necesito de tú permiso para que yo te considere mi amiga  
- ¡Humm! No voy a confiar en un mentiroso que se viste de cómo chica en su tiempo libre –apreté un poco más si mano. No lo quería herir con mis palabras pero era de la única manera que conocía para hablarle a Fujisaki Nagihiko.  
- Sabes que no sirve de nada decir cosas hirientes, aparte ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digas eso

Mientras yo apretaba un poco más su mano sentí como él también apretaba la suya.

- Eh… pu… pues… ah… em… -balbuceaba torpemente sin saber siquiera yo misma que era lo que quería decir  
Él se rio- ¿Nerviosa? –una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios  
- ¡Que nerviosa ni que nada! –grite al momento. Mis nervios aumentaron aun más, vaya no pensé que mi nivel de nerviosidad aumentaría más…  
Siguió riéndose- Perdón, perdón. Rima-chan ¿confías en mí?... –estaba a punto de contestarle- no mejor no respondas ya imagino lo que me vas a decir; solo te diré que puedes confiar en mí siempre, en lo que sea, puedes hacerlo, eres mi amiga quieras o no y eso hace que me preocupe por lo que te pase.  
- No creo que tú puedas resolver mi problema… -respondí girando mi cabeza a otro lado  
- ¿Por qué? Todo se puede resolver de una u otra manera, además si no me cuentas no podre saberlo y no te podre ayudar como se debe.  
- ¡Pues lo mío no tiene solución! –Solté su mano y me levante rápidamente- No es algo que tenga solución, **¡Es imposible que deje se sentir esto! **–me dolía mi pecho… coloque mi mano en el y apreté los ojos, comencé a llorar de nuevo  
- Rima-chan… Cuéntame ¿sí? Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, en todo –sentí como me tomo de los hombros. Abrí los ojos. Allí estaba él frente a mí con una expresión de preocupación  
- ¿En todo…? –Susurre  
- ¡En todo! ¿Me cuentas? –asenté con la cabeza levemente. Ambos nos sentamos.  
- No te vayas a burlar… -me respondió que nunca haría eso y comencé a contarle- Desde hace un tiempo me he estado sentido un poco deprimida y sola, aunque este rodeada de ustedes me siento completamente sola… es extraño y también cada vez que veo a una persona en especial me empiezo a sentir realmente nerviosa, me gusta verlo sonreír… me gusta tanto que he llegado a pensar en lo odioso que es cuando sonríe a cada momento; de un momento a otro no podía sentirme realmente feliz a lo largo del día si no hablaba con él, pero yo no soy de las que hablan con ese alguien tierna-mente por lo que había pensado ignorarlo… pero es imposible.  
Lo que menos me gusta es que me duele todo esto, me duele tener todo ese tipo de sentimientos nuevos para mí. Lo quiero odiar por hacerme sentir todo esto pero no puedo, no puedo, es imposible para mí…  
- ¿De verdad te gusta tanto esa persona?  
- Al principio lo negaba pero eso no servía para nada, solo me preocupaba más, así que acepte que estaba enamorada de él  
- Humm… es imposible que odies a la persona que amas con tanta fuerza, bueno a menos que te haga daño, pero te diré algo… lo mejor es decirle que sientes por él, en unos días puede que ya no lo vuelvas a ver por todo esto de la graduación, aunque sea difícil es lo mejor que puedes hacer, tratar de olvidarlo u odiarlo no te ayudara porque siempre quedara el recuerdo de tú primer amor…  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero sentir esto por él, me duele, me duele mucho!  
- Nadie escoge de quien enamorarse… solo pasa, de un momento a otro, sin que tú te des cuenta  
- ¡No, no quiero estar enamorada de él! ¡Lo odio! ¡Es un tonto por hacerme sentir esto!  
- Rima-chan… ¿Quién te gusta?...

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

Espero que les agrade (:  
Y... y... visiten** Rimahiko Fans (español) **:B  
En unos días traigo el siguiente capitulo  
PD: Para lo que leen _Problemas amorosos intenciones pervertidas_ pronto seguiré con el fanfic, perdonen la gran demora


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capitulo pasado:  
**- Nadie escoge de quien enamorarse… solo pasa, de un momento a otro, sin que tú te des cuenta  
- ¡No, no quiero estar enamorada de él! ¡Lo odio! ¡Es un tonto por hacerme sentir esto!  
- Rima-chan… ¿Quién te gusta?...

* * *

- ¿Qué? –pregunte tratando de que me volviera a hacer la pregunta, podría ser que yo escuche mal  
- ¿De quién estas enamorada? –el reafirmo su pregunta. No… no estaba equivocada había escuchado bien, Fujisaki Nagihiko, él Fujisaki Nagihiko del cual estaba tontamente enamorada me preguntaba exactamente sobre la persona que me gustaba.  
"Esto no puede ser peor"  
- ¡No me dan ganas de decirte, además! ¿Para qué quieres saberlo idiota? –le respondí con voz segura y tratado de que los nervios no se apoderaran de mí, yo tenía que poder más que los inútiles sonrojos y los torpes tartamudeos. ¡Tenía que verme como la Mashiro Rima de siempre!  
- Te puedo ayudar a que hables más con él, ¿No te gustaría eso?

¡Lo iba a matar, juro que lo iba a matar en ese momento!  
No le importaba en realidad que estuviera enamorada de otra persona, él solamente saco su actitud de "buen amigo" y sin me consentimiento se le ocurrió una gran idea para que yo hablara con ese "alguien" que me gustaba. Pero… también sentí como me apuñalaban el corazón… me pregunto: ¿Realmente me ponía tan triste saber que a él no me importaba?

- No, no me agrada la idea –la frialdad en mi carácter no se hizo esperar, solo podía refugiarme en eso- Además no creo que te importe de verdad ayudarme. De todas formas no quiero tener una relación o algo con ese estúpido. Es él idiota MÁS grande del mundo, lo odio, lo odio, ¡Lo odio! –deje que la rabia se apoderara de mi boca y dejara salir cosas sin sentido pero que de verdad eran reales, lo odiaba con todo el corazón por tratar de ayudarme cuando en realidad me lastimaba que no le importara.  
- "Él idiota más grande del mundo" ¿eh? –note como se quedo pensando por un segundo pero por alguna razón en su mirada se notaba algo de picardía… ¿Qué demonios pensaba?- ¿No que yo era él idiota más grande del universo y que nadie, pero nadie, se podría comparar conmigo?

¡Rayos!  
Deje que ciertas palabras que a él le había dicho antes se me escaparan de la boca… no creo que se dé cuenta, solo es mera coincidencia, no es nada… ¡Pero como seré estúpida!

- ¿No será que yo soy ese alguien? -¡¿Qué?! Casi me da un infarto haber escuchado aquello, trate de calmarme y actuar como siempre pero no podía me sentía muy nerviosa se que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos tan inútiles y problemáticos que tenía hacía él  
- ¡Qué cosas dices Fujisaki! ¿Eres idiota o qué? –le respondí minutos después tratando de no verlo a los ojos, no quería que se diera cuenta de que mentía  
- ¿Lo soy?  
- Si lo eres… ¡Eres el mayor idiota del universo! –proseguí a insultarlo de nuevo  
- ¿El más grande?  
- ¡Si, el idiota, estúpido, baboso, MÁS grande del universo y del mundo! –por un momento deje de escuchar lo que decía y yo solo seguí diciendo todo tipo de insultos para responder sus estúpidas preguntas sin sentido  
- Vaya ya que soy en mega idiota como dices… ¿Soy él idiota que te gusta?  
- ¡Claro, claro, todo lo que tú digas ya sabes que eres un mega idiota, es bueno que ya lo sepas y si eres tú!

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Espera…**  
¿Qué dije? ¿Qué me pregunto él?

Me tape la boca en acto seguido y voltee a verlo, no era que me estuviera viendo, pero estaba segura de que mi cara tenía una expresión de susto y estaba por completo enrojecida.

- ¡No dije nada, no dije nada! ¡No…nos vemos Nagihiko! –preocupada de que me respondiera salí corriendo de la escena solo siendo perseguida por Kusukusu que gritaba mi nombre. Antes de salir de la escuela vi alrededor, no veía nadie detrás de mí. Estaba agitada, preocupada y con ganas de morirme en ese momento.- Que dije… -susurre y proseguí con mi camino tranquilamente, parecía un zombi, Kusukusu me hablaba pero no le escuchaba, estaba sumida en mi tan desanimados pensamientos.

**¿Qué hacía ahora?**  
Nagihiko sabía lo que sentía por él y yo no quería decírselo, no quería, no quería, quería guardar todo esto en una prisión de acero como siempre, no quería preocuparme por tratar de decirle que estaba tontamente enamorada de él y ahora yo… se lo había dicho sin quererlo. Por impertinente, por no escucharlo, por, por, por su culpa, porque es un idiota, muy idiota, de país de los idiota, era él idiota más grande del universo, pero… él era él idiota del que estaba idiotamente enamorada… ¡Soy una gran idiota!

Llegue a mí casa, la cual estaba completamente sola, subí hasta mi habitación, tire la mochila y me tire a la cama. Me sentía mal. Comencé a llorar. Kusukusu no dijo nada solo se quedo sentada en la orilla del buro.

- Eso me pasa por enamorarme –susurre estando metida entra las almohadas. Era nuevo para mí ponerme a llorar por amor, era raro, me sentía mal conmigo, sentía que quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.  
_"Ring, ring"_  
Sonó mi celular haciéndome levantar la cara y responder la llamaba, no cheque siquiera quien era  
- ¿Hola? –dije al teléfono tratando de sonar común mente  
- Rima-chan ¿Eres tú? –escuche una voz de lo más familiar del otro lado. Era Nagihiko…  
- ¿Qué quieres? –trataba de que mi voz no se quebrara. Quería ser la Rima de siempre, quería ser la chica fría de siempre.  
- Hablar contigo… ¿puedo? –él pregunto. Yo solo cerré la tapa de mi celular colgando la llamada. Rompí en llanto de nuevo.  
- ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! –gritaba para mí misma con lagrimas en los ojos, no me podía detener, no podía.

**Ese día llore hasta quedarme dormida.**

Era Viernes por lo cual no lo iba a ver hasta el Lunes pero… no lo quería ver.  
El lunes en la mañana fingía que estaba enferma por lo que no me había reportado en la escuela, pero lo peor de todo era que el martes era la graduación. Tendría que ir, quisiera o no, era mi deber como guardiana.  
¿Cómo voy a tener el valor de verlo a la cara?

* * *

_D: soy mala... u3u _  
_Como cierta persona me dijo que me iba a odiar por dejar el capitulo 2 en ese momento... prometí que lo escribiría al siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible, así que aquí esta -w- [Aunque no se si mucha gente lea el fanfic pero me da igual e.e conque sepa que lo lee de perdido 1 persona o 2 soy feliz u3u _  
_Gracias por leer y espero que les gustara el capitulo. Como andaba enojada con alguien mejor me puse a escribir xD_  
_Bye :B_


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras abrazaba tristemente una de mis almohadas mi celular sonó de repente dude en contestar pero termine por hacerlo ya que en el numero era según yo el de Amu.

- ¿Hola? –hable a la bocina fingiendo mi voz, pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondió- ¡Se que hay alguien detrás de la línea, escucho tu respiración, si no respondes colgare! –dije con voz fuerte y un poco molesta pero por el interior estaba asustada  
- ¡No! ¡No cuelgues! –escuche la voz detrás de la bocina, me di cuenta quien era apenas hablo, era Nagihiko…  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte? ¿O salir con tus cosas? –respondí un poco frustrada, pero honestamente estaba frustrada con migo misma por ser tan cobarde después de haber dicho y pensado todo aquello, después de haber yo misma aceptado que Nagihiko me gustaba, después de decirle frente a frente (aunque yo no quisiera) que me gustaba.  
Buscaba dejar de estar profundamente enamorada de él, enterrar en un pozo profundo todo lo que siento. Pero no podía.  
- ¡Espera! No quiero hablar de eso… -lo escuche en un susurro aquellas palabras, ¿por qué susurraba?  
- ¿Entonces? Además… ¿por qué tienes el celular de Amu? –le empecé a interrogarlo

- Teníamos algo que decirte y con lo ocupados que estamos no podíamos ir a verte así que Amu me prestó su celular para llamarte.  
- Ajá… -no dije nada más  
- Mañana el discurso de los graduados lo van a dar dos personas de cada grupo, juntas. –me explico, ¿qué tenía que ver eso conmigo?  
- Date a explicar que no te entiendo Fujisaki… -le hable fríamente pronunciando solamente su apellido, no lo quería llamar por su nombre en ese momento. Él suspiro.  
- Rima-chan en tu grupo decidieron que la "reina" fuera quien diera el discurso -¡¿Qué?! – Y… en mi grupo se les paso la gran idea de que él "hermano" de Nadeshiko diera el discurso también. El caso es que ambos vamos a decir el discurso dirigido a los graduados  
- ¿Entonces tengo que escribir un discurso? –pregunte aun sin repasar por segunda vez las palabras que me había dicho Nagihiko  
- Si. Bueno, me tengo que ir. –dicho eso colgó

Me quede pensando por un tiempo con mi celular entre mis manos, parecía que aun no reflexionaba claramente sobre lo que Fujisaki Nagihiko me había dicho…  
- Haber digo algo de que el discurso lo voy a dar yo y… -me quede perpleja al haber reflexionado lo que me habían dicho hace poco segundos. Caí de espaldas a la cama y me quede viendo el techo por mucho tiempo.  
Yo no quería verlo y ahora tenía que dar un discurso a su lado… ¡Perfecto! Mi vida no podía empeorar, el destino se las ingeniaba para hacerme la vida de cuadritos, perecía que le encantaba molestarme cuando estaba tratando de olvidarlo, me sentía como si me apuñalaran, era extraño… Me gustaba Nagihiko pero por alguna razón cada vez que intentaba pensar en nosotros dos me molestaba y no podía cambiar de idea.  
¡Te odiaba con toda mi alma!

**POV NAGIHIKO**

Todo el día había estado distraído y no era el único día que lo había estado, desde que escuche decir de los labios de Rima-chan que ella estaba enamorada de mi no me pude concentrar en todos esos días, mi madre, Temari e incluso Rhythm notaban que no estaba bien, tenía mucho que pensar, quería hablar con Rima pero ella no me dejo ni hablar cuando la llame. No sabía que contestarle, era todo muy rápido para mí, nunca Rima me había mostrado ni un poco de preocupación por mí, siempre me había tratado mal, desde el primer momento en que la conocí; yo trataba de caerle bien, de que me viera más como un amigo y no como un enemigo pero por lo visto el límite entre "amistad y amor" había sido a rebasado, Rima había terminado enamorada de mi, mientras que yo no sabía de qué forma la veía yo a ella… ¿Cómo amiga?, ¿Cómo conocida? o ¿Cómo chica?  
Pensaba y pensaba pero mis sentimientos no los podía entender, yo quería a Rima-chan pero solo buscaba ser su amigo, ser un amigo en el que ella confiara, no buscaba tener algo como una relación amorosa con ella… no entendía…

**POV NORMAL**

El claro sol se había metido por hoy el día había finalizado y con ello cada vez estaba más cerca de que aquellos dos chicos se vieran cara a cara por fin después de 3 días sin verse, 3 días en lo que pensaron sus sentimientos él uno por él otro, pero al fin el día de hoy tenía que verse de nuevo.

Por la mañana el viento ondeaba suavemente haciendo que las pequeñas hojas de los cerezos cayeran poco a poco al suelo. En cada hogar se preparaban para comenzar el día.

Los guardianes tenían que llegar momentos antes de la graduación para hacer los últimos toques a la ceremonia, allí estaban por última vez Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Nagihiko Fujisaki y… aun no llegaba aquella chica que tenía el puesto de Reina en los guardianes.

- Rima aun no llega… -dijo la chica peli rosada a su compañera mientras que acomodaban algunas sillas del auditorio  
- ¿Se habrá sentido mal Rima-tan? –Pregunto la más chica de todos cruzándose de brazos  
- Espero que no… es nuestra graduación después de todo –Amu volteo a ver hacía el escenario y se quedo pensando.  
Un pequeño ruido se escucho proveniente de la puerta de entrada, todos voltearon a ver, allí estaba Mashiro Rima respirando agitadamente con las manos en sus rodillas  
- Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpo mirando a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa, no se notaba preocupada, parecía bastante feliz, como si todo lo que sentía lo hubiera dejado en su casa guardado en una caja con llave  
- ¡Rima-tan! –Yaya se tiro hacía ella dándole un abrazo- ¡Te extrañe! –Le dijo cuando cayeron al piso  
- Pensábamos que ya no vendrías Rima –Amu sonrió y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara  
- Tenía que venir, es nuestra graduación –respondió la pequeña rubia sonriendo- ¡Además tengo un discurso que dar!  
- ¡Nya! Rima-tan pareces otra persona –comento la pequeña extrañada de la actitud de su amiga  
- ¡Así es, solo será por hoy! –respondió felizmente la chica sonriendo a sus amigas. Las demás empezaron a reír un poco.

Nagihiko se quedo viendo la escena para después bajar la cabeza tristemente, Tadase lo noto rápidamente y se acerco a él con una escoba en la mano.  
- ¿Fujisaki? –Lo llamo estando cerca de él  
- ¿Eh? –Reacciono despistadamente volteando a ver a su amigo  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Si… eso creo… -respondió tristemente para después intentar sonreír como comúnmente lo hacía, Tadase no quiso preguntarle nada más solamente le dijo que se animara.

Las horas pasaron y era tiempo de que la graduación empezara.

Tanto Rima como Nagihiko tenían que dar su discurso junto, pero, cada uno traía uno escrito por separado.  
Completamente diferentes, tan diferentes como ellos mismos, con justos diferentes y con sentimientos distintos…

- Rima… empieza tú… -susurro Nagihiko a Rima cuando estaban arriba del escenario con todas las miradas de los estudiantes en ellos dos. Rima solo acento con la cabeza suavemente.

- "Buenos días a todos ustedes el día de hoy por fin nos graduaremos, cada uno tomara diferentes caminos, algunos más lejos que otros, pero siempre tendremos el recuerdo de nuestros días en la primaria, cuando conocimos a nuestros valiosos amigos, cuando conociste a la persona que más mal te caería en toda la escuela, todo… nos vamos, pero conservaremos el recuerdo de cada momento que nos hizo cambiar dentro de esta escuela. Saben… puede que no estuviera demasiado tiempo en la primaria Seiyo, no tanto como ustedes, pero con ese tiempo que estuve aprendí a querer a la escuela a sentir que tenía un lugar para pasármela fuera de preocupaciones" –Rima dejo de leer su escrito y volteo a ver a todos- Y… esta allí llego mi inspiración –todos comenzaron a reír levemente- Por ultimo… Felicidades a todos ustedes y les deseo lo mejor –les dedico una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros y compañera.

Definitivamente esa no era la Mashiro Rima que todos conocían, pero… seguía teniendo la misma esencia de siempre. Nagihiko se quedo solamente mirándola. Ahora era su turno… el auditorio quedo en silencio y…

- Lo siento… -dijo a todo el público- Tenía un buen discurso que dar pero, no importa, solo les diré algo… esta escuela nos cambio a todos a mí, a Rima-chan, a Hotori-kun, a Amu-chan, a todos los que han pasado por esta escuela los ha hecho cambiar de alguna forma, a mí me cambio mucho, me hizo sentir agobiado por comprender los sentimientos de alguien en especial, me hizo… ser quien soy… a todos ustedes seguro también los cambio, gracias y felicidades a todos.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron tanto a Rima como a Nagihiko.

La ceremonia llego a su terminación, la mayoría de las chicas lloraban alegremente abrazando a sus amigas y los chicos reían unos con otros. Los guardianes al finalizar se reunieron por última vez todos en el Royal Garden, platicaban y tomaban té con galletas, esta sería la última vez que tomarían el té como Guardianes de la escuela primaria Seiyo, poco después serían estudiantes de Secundaria.  
Yaya a pesar de que se quedaría literalmente sola sonreía para sus queridos amigos porque sabía que para ellos también era duro dejar el lugar donde pasaron tantos momentos. Nagihiko no se encontraba con ellos aun porque le había llamado el director.  
Nadie sabía la razón pero esperaban a que Nagihiko llegara para ir al lugar donde ambos grupos de 6° celebrarían el haberse graduado.

Rima salió a contestar una llamada.

- ¿Rima-chan podríamos vernos en el patio trasero?

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, soy mala por dejarlo en ese momento -3-**

**Pero tengo sueño es la 1 de la mañana y yo estaba escribiendo esto porque no quería hacerlos esperar tanto, además los dejo que les ganen las ansias por unos días -w- **

**Bueno, gracias a todos por su Reviews, me animan y me hacen sentir bipolar xD ;w; me alegra que les guste el fanfic  
Pues bueno me mate casi, casi el cerebro en esto, espero que les agrade, por poco esto termina siendo Gore a causa de un idiota que me hizo enojar pensando que yo era su payasito para divertirlo cuando estaba aburrido e_e  
Pero trata que no me ganara el enojo y escribí esto (:  
Ajajajajaja bueno obvio que no va a terminar Gore, solo que como estaba enojada tenía ganas de matar a quien me dijo eso -.-**

****_Puede que hoy en la tarde o por la noche tenga el capitulo siguiente de "Problemas Amorosos, Intenciones_ Pervertidas" _No lo dos por asegurado ya que me falta escribir aun, pero tratare de tenerlo entre hoy y mañana. Gracias por su atención._


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Rima-chan podríamos vernos en el patio trasero?  
- ¿Para qué? –Respondió ella con frialdad volteando alrededor, logro visualizar a Nagihiko quien caminaba hacía donde se encontraba ella, desde el teléfono, ya no se escucho nada más, pero ninguno corto la llamada hasta que cuando estuvieron cara a cara Nagihiko cerró su celular y dijo:  
- Para que te pueda decir algo importante –susurro al oído de la chica sonriendo un poco. Rima solo escucho atentamente la voz del chico haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojizo. Ella empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, dejando a Nagihiko atrás.  
- ¿Qué no tenías algo que decirme? –le dijo en tono normal sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos- ¡Camina! –le ordeno molesta. Nagihiko solo rio suavemente y la siguió.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el pequeño lago de la primaria, Rima tomo asiento en el césped mirando el lago que brillaba a causa del sol. Nagihiko llego segundos después y tomo asiento al lado de Rima.

- Bien empieza… -le dijo Rima volteándolo a ver  
- Se que tal vez no quieres tocar el tema de lo que me dijiste pero yo creo que es importante que te diga lo que realmente siento, ¿me escucharas? –pregunto sin ver a Rima solo veía un poco melancólico el lago  
- Te escucho… -susurro mirando hacía sus piernas, en acto seguido abrazo sus rodillas y recargo la cabeza en ellas mirando en dirección de donde se encontraba Nagihiko  
- Gracias. Sabes, Rima-chan, durante mucho tiempo quise que tú me vieras como un amigo y no que me odiaras, quería que me vieras como alguien en quien pudieras confiar, eso es lo que buscaba desde que te conocí…

Mientras tanto en el jardín real los guardianes que se encontraba esperando a sus amigos se preocuparon de que no llegaran ellos dos cuando ya hace rato que se habían marchado por diferentes asuntos.

- Ran, Miki, Su, Dia… ¿creen que siguán por aquí Rima y Nagihiko? –les pregunto Amu a sus charas estando sentada cruzada de brazos  
- Aun sentimos la presencia de Kusukusu y Rhythm –le respondió Ran  
- Lo más seguro es que sigan por allí, ¿verdad? –comento Su enseguida de Ran  
- ¿Por qué no los buscamos? –Sugirió Miki  
- Es buena idea, ¿No crees Amu-chan? –Dia le dijo a Amu sonriente  
- Bien a buscarlos, Amu-chi, Tadase… ¡Vamos! –grito emocionada Yaya tomando por la fuerza a Amu y a Tadase para llevárselos arrastrando- ¡Pepe-tan, dime por donde están! –Llamo a su pequeña chara mientras que aun corría sin rumbo  
- ¡Por allá-dechu! –le dijo a pequeña Yaya quien corrió hacía donde había señalado su Shugo chara

Regresando con Nagihiko y Rima quienes habían estado hablando por un pequeño rato.

- Parecía que siempre estabas tratando de molestarme de una u otra manera, nada de eso me molestaba, más bien me daba risa tu intento de sacarme de tu vida molestándome.  
- ¡Tch! Entonces desde el principio en vez de molestarte te entretenía, vaya loco que eres, Te gusta que te maltraten ¿verdad? –Comento Rima viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida y burlona  
- Claro que no, como me puede gustar eso. Lo que si es que me causabas unos infartos cuando alguien mencionaba a Nadeshiko, te me quedabas viendo malvadamente –rio nervioso Nagihiko  
- Tenía que divertirme también –agrego Rima cruzándose de brazos

En ese momento llego Yaya junto con los otros dos guardianes pero antes de que gritara sus nombre Amu le tapo la boca y se quedaron viendo y escuchando desde lejos.

- Sabes me alegre mucho cuando me pediste que te invitara un helado a cambio de guardar el secreto, pensé "Puede que Rima-chan ya confié un poco en mi" –le contaba Nagihiko a Rima volteando a ver al cielo con una sonrisa  
- Ciertamente… puede que por esa razón te dije eso pero también fue porque quería un helado –Nagihiko la volteo a ver confundido mientras que ella reía  
- Es mejor verte reír que verte triste –elogio Nagihiko a Rima quien nerviosa volteo a verlo- No pensé que me dirías que te gusto –Rima al escuchar lo que le dijo se puso colorada  
- No es necesario que repitas eso ¿sabes? –Reprocho Rima mirando molesta a Nagihiko  
- ¿Por qué no? Somos los únicos aquí –al terminar de hablar Rima señalo a los Shugo charas de cada uno- Pero ellos saben lo que sucedió, además, ellos están distraídos jugando –él se quedo mirando a Kusukusu y a Rhythm quienes jugaban salpicándose agua del lago pero en ese momento fallaron y por lo que la afectada fue Temari quien comenzó a perseguirlos como loca por todo el lugar. Nagihiko rio suavemente. Rima se le quedo viendo interesada.- Sabes estuve pensando mucho todos estos días en que te respondería –Rima solo se altero al escucharlo- Pero no pude hallar la respuesta… Rima-chan me caes muy bien, a pesar de que me haces sufrir, me caes muy bien, pero no entiendo lo que mi corazón me quieres decir, no entiendo si esto que siento es verdadero amor o solo te veo como una amiga, eres muy importante para mí, eso lo sé, pero no entiendo que me pasa, en cierta forma me puso feliz que me digieras que te gustaba, aunque el principio creí que era una broma… pero creo que las chicas no juegas con sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Mientras tanto detrás de unos arbustos y un árbol estaban Amu, Tadase y Yaya escuchando la plática que Rima y Nagihiko tenían.

- Te diré algo Rima-chan… -Nagihiko hablo algo nervioso  
- ¿Qué cosa? –La rubia pregunto curiosa  
- En el pasado creí estar enamorado de Amu-chan… -suspiro Nagihiko al final sonriendo levemente a la nada. Amu y los demás oyentes solo se quedaron hechos piedra ante la confesión de Nagihiko- Pero… -su rostro cambio y en su rostro se reflejaba melancolía- sabía que Amu-chan era imposible para mi, está rodeada de tantos chicos y ni ella misma sabe cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos; no podía llegar yo de la nada y tratar de enamorarla. Por cómo está la situación amorosa de Amu-chan ella estaría a 1000 años luz de mí, me rendí con ese amor sin sentido o eso es lo que yo pensaba… pensaba que era amor. Pero cuando me dijiste todo lo que te provocaba el estar enamorada de mi me di cuenta, nunca sentí algo como tristeza cuando pensaba en Amu-chan, me daba mucha felicidad recordarla y no era que la recordara siempre, solo de vez en cuando. Pero cuando te conocí mis recuerdos hacía ti me hacían sentir mal, me entristecía que tú me odiaras… -Rima lo interrumpió  
- No todos los amores son iguales ¿sabes? Pudiste haber estado verdaderamente enamorado de Amu y tú lo negaste, pudiste haber estado enamorado de ella… -Rima bajo la mirada y abrazo con fuerza sus rodillas. Le dolía con el alma saber que Nagihiko una vez se enamoro de quien ella veía como su mejor amiga  
- Puede que sí, puede que no, nunca me sentí nervioso a su lado, ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez no sea lo mejor hablar de esto, ¿Te pone triste verdad? –Nagihiko volteo a ver a Rima quien aun tenía la mirada baja, sin que ella se diera cuenta coloco su mano en el cabello de la chica y lo despeino suavemente, tratando de animarla  
- ¡No me despeines! –protesto ella deteniendo el brazo de Nagihiko mientras lo miraba molesta. Él reía con suavidad.  
- Amu tiene su batalla amorosa con Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hotori-kun y Sanjou-kun. Yo empezare la mía también. –Le conto a Rima alegremente  
- ¿Trataras conquistar a Amu? –Pregunto confundida  
- No…  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¡Tratare de descubrir que es lo que siento por ti Rima-chan! –Nagihiko sorpresivamente abrazo a Rima quien se encontraba contra el pecho de Nagihiko. Rima se puso más roja que nunca y se trataba se liberarse del abrazo, pero Nagihiko no la soltaba- Sabes Rima-chan es este mismo momento estoy muy nervioso –susurro a su amiga al oído  
- ¡Naa! ¡Su…suéltame, Nagihiko! –grito la pequeña rubia alterada. Nagihiko obedeció y la soltó, Rima tenía el rostro por completo rojizo, parecía que iba a explotar.

El celular de Nagihiko comenzó a sonar asuntando a ambos. Nagihiko lo abrió, era un mensaje que decía:  
_"Nagihiko si tú y Rima no vuelven en 5 minutos al Jardín Real los dejaremos y no entraran a la fiesta. Así que encuéntrala y regresen.  
Atte. Yaya"_

La única guardiana que quedaba por ahora mando ese mensaje desde su celular molesta porque ella quería ir a la fiesta y dejar de estarlos espiando.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunto Rima tratando se asomarse por encima del celular  
- Un mensaje de Yaya, creo que nos olvidamos de ellos –rio nervioso  
- ¡Entonces regresemos! –Ordeno Rima poniéndose de pie  
- Si –respondió con una sonrisa de lado Nagihiko

* * *

- ¡Ahora volvamos rápidamente al Jardín Real! –Yaya tomo a sus acompañantes en expiatoria y se los llevo como muñecos de trapo. Los tres estaban confundidos con lo que habían escuchado pero sabían dos cosas, la primera era que a Nagihiko en el pasado le gusto Amu y la segunda era que a Rima le gusta Nagihiko…

* * *

**Que platica tan Wooo xD  
Los dejo. Me dicen que les pareció el capitulo!**

Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por los Reviews w me pone feliz que les guste el fanfic (:


End file.
